The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree named ‘NJA151’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘Harcot’ as the seed parent with ‘Bhart’ apricot tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘Harcot’ (unpatented) in that the new variety produces fruit with a dark orange ground color in late June, while the seed parent produces fruit with orange ground color in early July. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘Bhart’ (Unpatented in the US) in that the new variety is more productive, while the pollen parent has cropped inconsistently. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 107st tree in the 21th row of Block J at a research farm in Cream Ridge, N.J.